Harry & Hermione: The Series
by basiliskgirl1
Summary: This is a HUGE story about my favorite couple... Keep checking this story every week or so because I WILL update chapters and God, there is going to be a lot of chapters!! *Chapter 4 is up!?* (finally)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Wedding ****

Chapter 1: The Wedding

Harry and Hermione were walking back to Hermione's house after going out. It was near midnight, and Hermione was tired, Harry could tell.

"Want me to carry you?" Harry asked.

"No, we're almost there." Hermione bit back a yawn.

They walked past a small meadow. There was a little pond, and the grass shone with dew.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione said. "I want to stop for a second. I used to play around here when I was little."

She started walking over to the pond. Harry slowly followed her. 

'Hermi-" he stopped. She was standing next to the pond, and the moonlight bounced off the pond onto her hair. It shone like a halo. She looked so beautiful.

__

Do it now, said a voice inside his head. _It's the perfect time_.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She turned toward him. "What?"

"Hermione," Harry said softly. "From the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. As I got to know you, I knew you were perfect. I don't really have much to give you, except my everlasting love and devotion. So, Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It had 3 diamonds in the center, with 3 rubies on each side. The golden band had a pattern of curves. It sparkled as Harry slipped it on her finger. 

"Oh, Harry, I don't know what to say."

"Just say the truth," Harry whispered, taking hold of her hand.

Hermione had a million thoughts racing through her head. _Should I say yes? I do love him, and I know he loves me. If I say no, what will he do? Am I too young? I'm only 19. But I love him…_

"Yes, Harry, I will." 

"Yes!" Harry shouted. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, his heart singing.

Hermione was standing in the bride's dressing room of Godric's Church. She was looking at herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing all white (Duh). She had a sleeveless silk wedding dress (not wide at the bottom), high heels, and she had white nail polish. Her veil was connected to a silver tiara with fake diamonds. Her hair was up just like at the Yule Ball in her fourth year. She had no makeup, because she never wore it and never ever wanted to. She wasn't nervous, which surprised her and her mother. Her mother was pacing up and down the room.

"Is he nice?" her mother asked.

"Mum! Of course he is, you met him before, you should know!"

" Are you sure?"

"Yes!!"

"Sorry, honey, but I don't like the idea of you going away, especially with a wizard…"

"Mother!!!! Shut up, you're starting to act like Dad!" Hermione's dad wasn't coming, because ever since Hermione became a witch he had hated her, and he hated Harry and Ron and everybody. 

"Oh, and Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't cry."

"You nervous?" Ron asked. He was the best man (another duh).

"Yes! How can I not be!?"

"Well, as your best man and friend, I advise you to use these last few minutes of bachelorhood wisely."

"Okay." Harry burped the ABC's. "Hermi hates that," he said smiling. 

"Okay, now that that's done, we should really go out there now and get you married and stuff."

Harry took a deep breath. "Right, onward!"

They both walked out.

Hermione was standing at the end of the line. She couldn't see Harry yet, but knew he was standing at the altar. She walked down the aisle. 

Harry watched here every move. She was so beautiful. When she got to the altar. He winked at her. She smiled confidently back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in holy matrimony. "Do you, Harry., take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Hermione, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

They exchanged rings.

"If anyone has any reason that these two shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever keep your silence."

There was a nervous pause, and Hermione half expected her father to burst in and stop the whole thing.

" Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

  
Harry took Hermione in his arms and gave her a long, sweet kiss. Everybody cheered, and when they broke apart, Harry could see unshed tears in Hermione's eyes. 

"I love you, Hermione Potter," Harry whispered.

(A/N: Soooooooo, how was that? Personally I think it was cute. Be sure to check this story often, because there will be TONS of chapters, and new ones will come up every week or so. )


	2. The Beginning

(A/N: Thanx to all the people who reviewed

(A/N: Thanx to all the people who reviewed!!!!!!!!! And I'm sorry if the story goes too fast for someone, but I can't make it go any slower. I run out of ideas. SORRY!!!!!!!! Ok, ok, the long awaited chapter 2!!!!!)

****

Chapter 2: The beginning

Hermione and Harry got a huge house for $12000 and it was really cool and they moved in.

(A/N: Okay, there's a reason why this is so damn short. I couldn't think of anything to draw this out. Now the next chapter will make up for it, I promise!!!!!!!!! )


	3. Little Miracle

(A/N: Okay, this is the chapter that will make up for that crapy one

(A/N: Okay, this is the chapter that will make up for that crapy one!! I am SO sorry about that shit. Okay, chapter 3!!!!!!!!!)

****

Chapter 3: Little Miracle

"Oh, my God," Hermione said as she looked at the thing in her hand. 

"Harry! HARRY!!!"

"You shouted?"

"Um… Harry, I'm pregnant!"

Harry fell over.

"Oh, God, I killed him."

Harry got up on his elbows. "Are you sure?"

"The test is error-proof."

Harry stood up. "I wanted a pet first."

"That's too bad. You're going to be a dad."

"It's your fault," Harry said, child-like.

"Excuse me!?" Hermione said disbelieveingly. 'Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think it's possible for me to conceive a baby by myself!"

Harry smiled. "Duh." He hugged and kissed Hermione. "I'm going to be a dad." He did a little dance.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him.

Hermione slammed the phone on the hook. She stood there fuming. How could her mother say that?

"Hermi, be careful," Harry warned. Ever since he found out about he was going to be a dad, he had been protective of her. Hermione kind of liked it.

"Harry, I'm fine! Do you know what my mother said!? She said we were too young to be parents!"

Harry stared at her. "Okay…" 

'I mean, it's like she's saying we're not responsible!"

" I think we are."

"And she also said that you wouldn't be a good dad! Of course you will be! My God, it's only because you're a wizard, she's so…"

"Hermione!" Harry said. Hermione was turning red. "Calm down."

"Sorry, Harry."

Harry stroked her hair. "Don't worry what your mother or anyone else says."

Hermione changed the subject. "What are you hoping for?"

"A boy, of course."

"No way! A girl is better."

"Yeah, but it will be a boy."

"$10 says it's a girl."

"You're on."

Hermione put a hand on her bulging belly. Any day now.

"Hermione, you're huge!" Harry smiled.

'Thanks, Harry," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Any day now, we're going to have a new family member." 

Hermione gasped. "Harry, come feel the baby kicking!"

Hermione sat down and Harry put his cheek against her stomach. He could feel the soft, rhythmic kicking. It filled him with happiness. Suddenly, he could feel Hermione grow tense. He looked up.

"Harry," she whispered, clutching his hand. "It's time."

Hermione was sitting on a hospital bed with Harry at St. Mungo's Hospital. Nothing big had happened, yet. Harry could tell Hermione was nervous, but excited. A nurse came over.

"Are you feeling okay, honey?" the nurse said to Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "But I'm feeling a lot of pressure."

The nurse smiled. "That means in a minute you'll be ready."

Just then Hermione gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. She grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it so hard that he thought his fingers would fall off. A few seconds later, she loosened her grip.

"Ow," Harry said, flexing his fingers slowly.

"Okay, honey," the nurse said. "Time to go."

Harry stroked Hermione's glistening forehead. His hand hurt like hell, but he wasn't complaining. They had been here for five and a half-hours, but it seemed like forever. 

"One more push, sweetheart, and you'll be done." The nurse said.

"Come on, Hermi, you can do it, one more." Harry whispered.

The next thing Harry heard was, "Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby girl, and another is coming!"

"What?" Hermione gasped. 

"You didn't want us to tell you, but you have twin girls!"

Hermione had a few seconds to relax before she had to start pushing again. This took only a few minutes. When they were clean, the nurses handed both babies to Hermione. "Here you go, honey."

"Harry, they're so beautiful," Hermione whispered. She looked exhausted, but she was glowing with pride.

"Let me hold one," Harry said softly. Hermione put one of his daughters in his arms. Wisps of brown hair were on her head, and when she opened her eyes, he saw his own eyes staring back at him. He smiled and kissed her tiny forehead. 

"What should we name her?" he asked.

"I want to name her Alexandria, and her middle name should be Lillian."

"That's great! We should name her," Harry said, pointing to the baby in Hermione's arms. " Um… Samantha Marie."

"Okay. Alexandria Lillian and Samantha Marie Potter."

"Beautiful."

When Hermione, Alexandria, and Samantha were asleep, a doctor called Harry over to a corner.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What?" Harry asked. He could feel a cold sweat on his forehead. _What's wrong with my girls?_

"Well," the doctor began. " One of your daughters, Samantha, she has less than a day to live."

Harry gasped. "Why?"

"Her lungs didn't develop properly, so she's not getting enough oxegyn. I'm very sorry, Mr. Potter. I'll leave you to tell your wife."

Harry walked over slowly. _How was he going to break this to Hermione? _Hermione was a light sleeper, so when he sat on the bed, she woke up. 

"Hermi, I have to tell you something."

Hermione sat up. She could hear the sadness in his voice. 'What's wrong, Harry?"

"Samantha, she's… she's going to die."

Tears shined in Hermione's eyes. "What?"

" Her lungs aren't working. She can't breathe right."

"No." Hermione whispered. She looked sadly down at Samantha, who was sleeping in a cradle next to the bed. "She's fine! Look at her."

"Hermione…"

"Look!" Tears poured down Hermione's face. "She fine! She's…" Hermione trailed off. Then, in a defeated voice, "what about Alexandria?"

"She's fine." Harry said softly.

"Well, at least we have one left." Hermione lifted Samantha into her arms. Samantha wiggled for a moment, then relaxed.

They stayed like that nearly all day, the three of them sitting there. It was painful for Harry to watch the life slowly drain out of his daughter, but he couldn't leave Hermione alone. When the last breath escaped Samantha, Hermione bent her head and tears slowly trailed down her cheeks. For the first time, at least that he could remember, Harry cried with her. 


	4. Reason

Reason ****

Reason

(A/N: Thanx to Crazy_Poet for helping with this chapter!)

"Master?" a voice said through the darkness.

"What is it?" said another voice. Two red eyes suddenly appeared. 

"Umm… do you want to know the result of the Potter child?"

Voldemort suddenly seemed very intrested. This is what he had been waiting for. "Of course, Galli, what do you think!?" Voldemort snapped.

"Well, their daughter, Samantha, is dead, just as you've planned."

"Excellent!" 

"But…"

"But!?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, but?"

Galli winced. "Well, they had twins, and since your spell was only meant for one child…"

Voldemort let out a scream of fury. He went over to Galli and lifted him up by his collar until their faces were inches apart.

"Do you know why I even put that spell on the Mudblood in the first place?" Voldemort hissed. 

Galli shook his head.

"Because they are both powerful wizards, and any child of theirs would be even more powerful than the two combined. Their child could be my downfall!" Voldemort let Galli fall to the ground.

'So, my Lord, what are you going to do?"

"I will find another way. In the meantime, I want you to send out spies to find out if their daughter is showing any signs of power."

"When she is only a week old?"

"Just do what I say!"

Galli walked out of the room, shaking his head. 

Voldemort stared at the wall, lost in thought. "I guess I will have to find another way to kill the child. But what if the thing that happened with her father happens again with her? I can't afford to wait another 14 years to recuperate. I guess I'll have to think of a different way. But this time I will not fail."

Hermione sat on he couch, watching TV and holding Alex. Harry was late again. Since she was on maternity leave, he had to work harder. 

Alex squirmed a little and whimpered before falling back asleep. Hermione kissed the top of her head. Everything about her was adorable. From her nose down to her perfect little toes. Hermione wondered why she couldn't havve to. It was so unfair for a little baby to die just after it was born, before beginning its life. 

Tears poured down her cheeks. She couldn't think about Samantha without crying. Every time Harry mentioned her, Hermione would run from the room in tears. 

She heard the door open and close (they couldn't Apparate inside their house) and Harry came in. He took Alex and kissed Hermione.

"Hi," he said. He looked at her tear-stained cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so," Hermione said softly. 

Harry lifted her chin. "Hermi, it wasn't your fault. It was noone's fault. We can't change it."

"I know." 

Suddenly the phone rang. Harry handed Alex back to Hermione and ran to get it. Hermione went upstairs and put Alex to bed. When she came back down, Harry was off the phone, looking horrifed. 

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her. "That was Michael Galli, you know, our spy. He said he knows why Samantha died."

"Harry-" Hermione blinked back tears.

"Hermione, I have to tell you. He said Voldemort put a spell on you to kill our child."

"What?"

"But since it was only meant for one, Alex survived. But Voldemort wants to kill Alex too. He's sent people to spy on us."

"Why does he want to kill Alex?"

Harry smiled a little. "Because he's scared of her, Hermione."

"What? Why would he be scared of her? 

"Cause he probably thinks the same thing will happen that happened with me." He pointed at his scar. "That would be one hell of a coincedence."

"So now what should we do."

"We should be perpared for something, what I'm not sure. But we'll be ready."

(A/N: Okay, that's Chapter 4 (finally). Anyway, I couldn't have done it without Crazy_Poet. You rock! Sorry, it's so short, but if more people would help me (hint!) I could make them longer and write them faster.)


End file.
